No soy Invisible ante tus ojos después de todo…
by Cecy Martinez
Summary: Amu ha estado enamorada de Ikuto durante dos largos años, y este le es indiferente ¿que pasara cuando Ikuto Le rompa el corazón a Amu porque se canso de los chismes que se extienden acerca de ellos?¿Porque ahora Ikuto se se ve triste? ¿Quedaran juntos? #2


**Bueno, aquí dejo un One-shot Amuto.**

**Espero que les guste owo. Este One-Shot pues… lo publique hoy en otra web -Amuto-Sekaii-, así que decidí publicarlo hoy aquí. ¡Iba a publicarlo mañana pero me ganaron las ansias!**

**Este Fic lo hice con un tipo de narración diferente ;3**

**Y recuerden niños, si ven alguna otra página en la que este este One-Shot y mis Fic que no se Amuto-Sekaii y ShugoChara-Nari ¡Es plagio! No se dejen engañar ¬¬**

* * *

.

.

**No soy Invisible ante tus ojos después de todo…**

.

**By Akira-Chan**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hoy primero de Diciembre, el día de tu cumpleaños, han pasado dos años. Dos malditos años en los que nada más he estado sufriendo. No sé si me miras, no sé si siquiera sabes que existo… Estos años de mi estúpido enamoramiento me han hecho ver que no vale la pena seguir así.

Mis amigas aún me siguen molestando contigo, y yo, como la muy estúpida que soy, me sigo sonrojando, gritando para mis adentros que pare, ¡que ya no lo haga! Pero, ¿de qué sirve? Te veo cada vez que salgo al receso, cada qué cambio de clases y cada vez que salimos de clases. Cuando paso a tu lado, mis amigas empiezan a cuchichear y en esos murmullos se logran escuchar mi nombre con el de tuyo, pero esta vez no me sonrojo, ¿sabes? Aún conservo mi dignidad. Ya no me rebajare por algo que no vale la pena. Nunca te fijaras en mí.

Estas soltero, pero no volteas a ver a nadie. Eres frió, indiferente con ellas mas en cambio, eres burlón y alegre con aquellos con quien te llevas, como Kuukai, Nagihiko y Kairi. ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de ti sin haberte dirigido la palabra? Pues claro, la respuesta esta mas que obvia. Idiotez, banalidad, inocencia e ingenuidad. Esas son algunas de mis pocas características. También soy terca, obstinada, orgullosa, y tal vez eso es lo que no me detiene de amarte.

Son dos años los que te he observado de lejos, son dos años los que me he contenido de sonrojarme por culpa de mis amigas. No es que me avergüence, pero no me gusta estar divagando mis desaventuras amorosas.

He tratado de convencerme y convencerlas de que me gusta alguien más, pero es meramente imposible. No sé qué es lo que me hiciste, pero te odio. Odio que no pueda verte sin que alguien me cache, me sonroje y se burle de mí o me empiece a molestar, odio que no tenga el valor para decirte un simple «Hola» o alguna otra cosa.

Un día, mientras platicaba animadamente con mis amigas en el pasillo, pasas tu, parecía como si acabases de terminar la clase de Economía Domestica, aún tenías harina en tu nariz. Te veías adorable con esa cara de rudo que pones, ¿Cómo lo sé? Tus ojos no muestran eso, yo sé cómo eres. Mis amigas en cuanto te ven empiezan a verme picara, yo trato de ignorarlas y comienzo a sacar mis cosas del casillero, pero por los nervios no puedo abrirlo, se me olvido la contraseña. Yaya, mi amiga mas infantil y dulce, pero inconsciente que pueda tener, me avienta hacía ti cuando pasas a nuestro lado. Me atrapas con tus brazos, me quedo embelesada con tus ojos color zafiro, como la medianoche. Pero al segundo tu expresión se vuelve más fría y en tus ojos veo irritación. Me coloco bien y tú te sigues caminando sin dejarme darte las gracias.

Me enojo con Yaya, no le hablo durante todo el día. Ahora sé que me odias, me detestas. Yo no hice nada, fue Yaya la que me empujo, pero tú ni en cuenta. Ese día decido olvidarme de ti. Te seré indiferente, no te volteare a ver. Me superare a mí misma. Convenzo a mis amigas de que tú ya no me gustas, de que me di cuenta de que eres un patán, lloro internamente, pero mantengo mi sonrisa y cabeza en alto. No soy débil. Agradezco y perdono a Yaya por hacerme aquello y ella se lanza hacía mi llorando y diciendo que ella lo siente, le digo que no se preocupe de nada mientras le acaricio la cabeza.

Pero al parecer algunos chismes se siguen escuchando, ¿Qué acaso era tan obvia? No lo creo… A lo mejor fue el empuje que Yaya me hizo… Si, a lo mejor fue eso. No importa, es solo un reto más, fingiré no escuchar nada. Fingiré que no me importa nada, cuando en realidad lo hace.

Oh, ¡como me gusta escucharlos! Aunque algunos sean incoherentes y otros un poco molestos. Me encanta como suenan mi nombre y tú nombre juntos. Pero debo mantenerme firme, no pudo caer otra vez. Esto es serio… ¡Que masoquista e hipócrita soy! Me encanta escucharlos, es como una droga para mí, es veneno, un dulce. Soy hipócrita porque finjo indiferencia ante ellos, mis amigas ya comenzaron a darse cuenta de eso y cada que pasas tú no hacen nada o al menos eso es lo que creen. Ya no me miran pícaramente cuando pasas, pero si se miran entre sí. Eso me molesta, pero no hay nada que hacer.

Un viernes me salte la última clase, estaba atrás del edificio, recargando mi espalda en un árbol. Tengo cerrados mis ojos, casi me duermo hasta que escucho pisadas. Las hojas crujen cada que esa persona las pisa. Se acercan y me paró rápidamente para ver quién es. Me quedo congelada… Ahí estas tú, frente a mí… ¡Alto! Algo no anda bien. Tu mirada es fría y está irritada, como aquella vez. Frunzo el entrecejo y te miro directamente a los ojos. Desafiándote. Te me acercas más y abres tu boca para hacer salir esas horribles palabras. «Aléjate de mí, deja de molestarme. Me irritan los rumores que se crearon.»

Destrozada llego a mi casa y me encierro en mi cuarto con llave a llorar. Mi madre intenta abrir la puerta pero le grito diciendo que me deje sola. Un rato más tarde llega mi padre y hace el mismo inútil intento de abrir la puerta. ¿Por qué no pueden entender que quiero estar sola? Necesito estar sola para poder sacarte de mí corazón. Lloro hasta que estoy totalmente sin lágrima alguna para salir. Me da hambre así que voy a picar algo, después de comer me siento con energía –claro, después de llorar casi toda la tarde ¿Quién no?-, me siento con ánimos, alegre, como si pudiese hacer lo que quisiera, mi madre me cacha dando la ultima mordida a mi sándwich y me pregunta que fue lo que paso «Nada, ahora estoy mucho mejor mamá» Le guiñe el ojo en señal de no preocuparse y me voy hacía mi habitación.

Los días pasan y les pedí de favor a mis amigas que ya no me molestaran, que me había olvidado _completamente_ de ti, que tenía un nuevo prospecto. Ellas se empeñaron en saber quién era, pero no se los dije. No era verdad, solo una mentira blanca. Les dije que aun no tenía quien podía serlo y ellas empezaron a darme datos sobre los solteros atractivos del campus, yo les sonreía. Quería demostrarle mi entusiasmo fingido lo más real que pudiese. Pero al parecer Rima no me creía después de todo, claro, me daba nombres pero no con el entusiasmo de Utau y Yaya. Debía hacerle creer que era verdad.

Los murmullos se marcharon, ahora hay otro blanco y qué bueno que no soy yo. Ahora no me podrás reclamar nada. Han pasado ya tres meses desde que me hablaste por primera vez. El día en el que decidí olvidarme de ti para siempre. Un día triste y feliz a la vez. Desde entonces me siento con más alegría, me siento libre, pero también triste. Cada que pasas trato de voltearme. Enserio, trato de hacerte tu capricho por más que me duela. Noto algo raro en ti, tus ojos ya no se ven fríos, ahora se ven triste, ¿Por qué? ¡Oh, como desearía ser cercana a ti! Pero no puedo. Me lo has negado.

Hoy es el Festival de Deportes del campus. Me encanta este día, me encanta correr, sentir la brisa chocar contra mi cara, es relajante. Pero este festival no me gustara. No-oh, lo odiare. Los de primer semestre se juntaran con los de cuarto semestre para hacer un equipo, mientras que los de segundo con los de quinto y los de tercero con los de sexto. ¡Hubiese preferido con los de quinto! Ahí está un chavo que Utau me dijo que serviría como prospecto. Tú te ves más triste, ¿Qué acaso yo soy la que causa tu tristeza? ¿Qué acaso me odias tanto?

Trato de hacerme la desinteresada y logro que chavos y chavas de mi semestre me digan «Cool y Sexy». Es el nuevo apodo que me gane después de nuestro encuentro. No me gusta mucho, pero me ayuda a cubrir mi fachada. Doy un suspiro y voy para la carrera de cien metros femenil. Logro ganar y me animan los de mi semestre junto con los del cuarto semestre. Ahora les toca a los hombres y tú eres el que gana, finjo no prestar atención mientras estoy sentada en una silla apartada. Hay más competencias, nosotros no ganamos en todas, somos humanos, no personajes de anime, película o fantasía, tenemos fallas, pero aún así nos idolatran, claro, por separado gracias a mi. Dijiste que me alejara de ti y eso es lo que hago.

Terminó el festival y nos quedamos a levantar la basura. Yo lo hago con alegría, ya casi me iré de aquí, solo me falta la parte de atrás del almacén de materiales. Me dirijo hacía él y otra vez te veo. Recargado en la pared del almacén. Me volteo y trato de irme pero tu voz me detiene.

– ¿No me saludas, _Amu_? –Negó con mi cabeza sin voltearte a ver y me dispongo a irme, pero otra vez tu voz me detiene– ¿Por qué? Oh… Ya… Estas resentida conmigo –Dijo con un tono amargo y arrogante. ¿Qué no se iba a callar? Y ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así? – Pobre de ella, la rechace y… –Ibas a decir algo más, pero mi mano en su cachete te callo. Era suficiente, ¡nadie me hablaba así!

– ¡Me dijiste que me alejara de ti, eso es lo que hago! Tú me hablaste y me aleje, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me lanzara a tus brazos? O ya se, aun mejor, ¡que besara tus pies! –Agregué con amargura-, ¿es eso lo que esperabas? Pues fíjate amigo, que no. Yo tengo dignidad Ik-u-to y no me rebajare por ti ni por nadie que no valga la pena –Las lágrimas amenazaban por salir, pero acababa de decir que tenía dignidad y ¿Cómo quedaría eso después de lo que dije? Nada bien. –. Adiós, su majestad –Hice una reverencia y mi voz demostraba desdén. De reojo pude ver como tu expresión estaba en shock y sonreí para mis adentros. Te merecías esto y mucho más.

Pasaron los días y aún me seguían adorando por haber ganado varias medallas para nuestro semestre. Tú te veías cansado, sin ánimos y triste, por una milésima de segundo pensé que estabas triste por mi culpa, que tal vez correspondías a mis sentimientos, pero esos pensamientos quedaron extintos cuando un rumor llego a mis oídos. Según ellos, tú estabas así por una porrista. ¡Adiós, adiós pensamientos…!

Mi actitud indiferente seguía siendo un _hit_ y ahora ya tenía un club de admiradores. Me llegaban invitaciones a citas, a reuniones y fiestas, ahora era popular. Pero eso no me importaba, prefería quedarme con Utau, Rima y Yaya que ir a esas tontas fiestas. Ellas me decían que aceptase, que tal vez por fin encuentre a mi prospecto, pero me negaba. Ahí ibas a estar tú.

Una mañana, Yahiro Toudou llego a mi casillero y me invito a salir. Me quede pensando un momento y acepte gustosamente. Tenía que intentar algo nuevo, tal vez él era mi prospecto, tal vez me ayudaría a olvidarte y si no me ayudaban en ninguna opción, como me dijo Utau, eso me ayudaría a descartar y conocer las cualidades de mi prospecto tan esperado. Aparte, el chico era guapo.

Pasaron los meses y ahora todos pasábamos a un nuevo semestre. El ciclo escolar pasado no había sido de lo mejor, pero aprendí varias cosas saliendo con diversos chicos. En primera, aprendí a besar, segundo, aprendí las cualidades que mi prospecto tenía que tener, en tercero, aprendí a olvidar y perdonar. Hacer el borrón y cuenta nueva no es tan difícil y hasta es gracioso. ¿Cómo pude estar enamorada de alguien que ni siquiera conozco? Si, es cierto lo que dice, las apariencias engañan. Fui tan tonta… Tan idiota… ¡Desperdiciar dos años de mi preciosa vida en ti! Un patán sin modales, pero eso es ahora historia antigua.

Me alegre mucho de ver a las demás, no habían cambiado en nada. Seguían igual que siempre. Fuimos a checar nuestros horarios juntas y quedamos en casi todas las clases, excepto en Economía del Hogar, oh bueno, así es la vida.

Nos dirigimos hacía la primera clase y nos topamos contigo, pase como si nada, pero sentí tu mirada. Me taladraba la espalda. Las chicas no hicieron ningún comentario. Ahora lo detestaban, les había contado lo que había pasado y se indignaron con él. Muchas veces trate de hacerles ver que ya no me importaba, pero no me hicieron caso, en especial Rima. De seguro trama algo.

Han pasado ya un mes y mi relación contigo sigue igual, pero ahora nos frecuentamos mas… ¡Estas donde quiera que voy! Te ignoro, pero tú no me dejas de ver con esa mirada profunda, ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué caiga otra vez? ¡No, señor!

Rima esta mas ocupada de lo normal, al parecer quería ganarse una beca en física y ahora se pasaba la vida en la biblioteca. Ahora solo éramos Utau, Yaya y yo…

Hoy era el día en el que al todo el cuerpo estudiantil se le hiciera un chequeo médico. Yo salí normal, al igual que las demás. Hubo rumores de que a tres o cuatro chicas se les diagnostico anorexia y/o bulimia… pobre de ellas, espero que se recuperen…

Rima estuvo más callada de lo normal, tenía el ceño fruncido. Estaba muy concentrada así que decidí que era mejor no molestarla. Rima siguió rara… No hablaba en el receso, en las clases no respondía a tiempo las notas, siempre se tarda. Pero antes del segundo receso, me hablo.

– Amu, te lo pido, te lo ruego… Por favor, acompáñame al almacén es que… – Bajo su cabeza un poco y me preocupe.

– ¿Qué pasa, Rima? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad? – Ella asintió levemente y me lo confesó. Le tenía miedo a las arañas que habían ahí, bueno, ¿Quién no? Son grotescas, pero no hay de otra tendré que acompañarla ir por su listón que había olvidado ahí, es mi amiga y ella ha hecho mucho por mí. – Claro no le diré a nadie y si, te acompaño por tu listón.

Nos dirigimos al almacén, nunca antes había entrado y me sorprendió lo que vi. ¡Era enorme! Cajas y cajas con demás materiales por todos lados… Increíble… Me quede embobada y empecé a investigar que más había aquí adentro cuando un "click" retumbo. El sonido era pequeño, pero podía reconocerse en cualquier lugar, en especial en uno grande y silencioso. Me había dejado encerrada.

Empecé a correr en dirección a la puerta y la intente abrir, no pude. Empecé a jalar la puerta, tampoco funciono, la golpee, pero una voz me asusto. Era tú voz.

– No funciona, ya intente.

Te encontré muy cómodamente sentado en una de las cajas. Bufé y me fui a sentar en el otro extremo del almacén, muy lejos de ti, como lo quieres. Aun respeto eso. Pasaron las horas y nadie venía aquí, al parecer nadie se preocupada por mi o por ti.

En serio, lo juro, cuando salga de aquí, Rima me las pagaras…

Ahora esta anocheciendo y las arañas están empezando a salir. Tú y yo no habíamos cruzado palabra desde que me dijiste que no funcionaba. Parecías desesperado. No te culpo, yo también quiero salir ya de aquí.

– ¿Cuándo crees que salgamos de aquí? –Me preguntaste cansado.

Me encogí de hombros. Ahora estaba hecho un huevito, más arañas salían, empezaba a temblar.

– ¿Tienes frió?

_"No… Son las arañas_" pensé, pero obvio tu no me escucharías así que lo deje así.

– ¿Por qué no me hablas? –Me preguntaste y empezaste a caminar hacia mí – ¿Aun sigues enojada? Oh, vamos… Solo era un juego, no lo dije de verdad. ¿Qué uno no puede divertirse un rato?

– ¿Divertirse? –Susurre– ¿Qué acaso jugar con las emociones de alguien es divertido? No, no lo es Ikuto–Te espete.

– Yo no jugué con tus sentimientos –Dijiste aún más divertido.

– ¡Ahora resulta que no! ¿Sabes qué? No te entiendo. Me dices que me aleje de ti y todo, que te irrito y demás cuando no te hice nada y ni me acercaba y ni hablaba contigo. Ahora eres tú el que me habla y todo. Pero esto está bien, ¿Por qué? Porque me di cuenta que eres un patán que solo juega con las emociones ajenas.

– ¡Yo no juego con emociones ajenas! ¿Cómo rayos iba a saber que gustabas de mí? No soy adivino ni mucho menos mago. Y tú, ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu favor? ¡Eh! –Te me vas acercando más y tu mirada ahora está enojada y triste. Está seguro, no te entiendo.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –Te preguntó incrédulamente viéndote fijamente a los ojos mientras me paraba. Ahora ya no me importan los insectos mucho menos las arañas.

– ¡Oh, vamos! No te hagas la inocente, ¡saliendo con cualquier chico que se te cruce..! Enamorando a cada chico en la escuela, ¿Cómo respondes a eso? –Te seguiste acercando a mí, ahora estábamos frente a frente

– ¡Yo no tuve la culpa! Además, ¿Qué te importa? ¡Es mi vida! –Te quise empujar con mi dedo índice, pero no tuve tiempo. Me agarraste mi muñeca y me besaste.

Me besaste como ningún otro chico lo ha hecho, me agarraste de mi cintura y me pegaste más a ti. Agarraste mi nuca y la alzaste más para que así mis labios se estrujaran más junto a los tuyos. Mi piel ardía sobre la tuya… Me besaste salvaje y apasionadamente, con desesperación. No sabía qué hacer al principio, pero poco a poco fui cerrando mis ojos. Mis brazos quedaron atrapados entre el abrazo que me dabas al besarme, me sentí en la gloria. Pero, ¿Por qué me besabas? Tú me odias y te irrito. Pero no importa, aunque sea un sueño, te seguiré la corriente.

Sigues besándome y ahora tus dos manos están en mi cintura y mis brazos son finalmente puestos flojamente sobre tu cuello. Empiezas a morderme levemente mi labio y emito un leve gemido. Con cada beso que nos damos, siento una descarga eléctrica y cada que mi piel toca la tuya, esta arde deliciosamente. Empezamos a caminar hasta encontrar una pared, y pones tus dos manos en mis muslos, alzándome. Enrollo mis piernas en tu cadera y tú empiezas a besarme el cuello, ahora mis gemidos son más audibles y siento tu sonrisa mientras besas mi cuello, ¿acaso te burlas de mí? Muerdes mi cuello y mis gemidos aumentan, ¡me enloqueces…! Esta sensación era nueva, me quemabas, pero el ardor era excelente, me gustaba, me encantaba.

Busco desesperadamente tus labios y los aprisiono, pero tú me ganas, haces que mi espalda y cabeza ahora choque con la pared, siento tu lengua rozar en mi labio inferior pidiéndome entrar, te lo concedo y ahora nuestro beso sube de nivel. Vas bajando tus besos hasta mi quijada, los subes a mis mejillas y vas por mi oreja. La muerdes levemente, gimo y arqueo mi espalda del placer. Paras un momento y me quedas viendo para luego atacar mis labios, mi cuellos, mis orejas. Ahora en el almacén se escuchan mis gemidos, pero yo quiero escuchar los tuyos. Busco tu quijada y al besarte alzas tu cabeza dándome más espacio. Beso tu cuello y gimes levemente, no me conformo y ahora voy con tus labios, los muerdo y gimes, seguimos besándonos, mordiéndonos. Voy hacía tu oreja, besando cada parte y la muerdo. Un sonoro gemido se te escapa y vuelves a besarme. Se me acaba el aire y también a ti, nos separamos con las respiraciones agitadas. Nunca antes había sentido algo así…

Dejo reposar mi frente sobre la tuya y te susurro:

– ¿Por qué?

Quedas desconcertado al principio, pero después esbozas una sonrisa leve y respondes «Porque me gustas…». Abro los ojos por el asombro, pero muy cansada como para bajarme.

– Fui un idiota… No tengo perdón… Desde que cumpliste lo que te dije me sentía mal, solo… Amu, lo lamento… –Me dijiste con la cabeza baja y luego la alzaste y pude ver la tristeza que almacenaban tus ojos–. Luego, empezaste a ser la nueva sensación de la escuela. Los chicos te empezaban a cortejar… Te pedían citas… ¡Y tú aceptaste!

– ¿Y que querías? – Logro decirte, estaba tan asombrada, no lo podía creer… –. ¿Qué te amara por siempre cuando pensaba que yo era un estorbo? No, Ikuto…

– Pero es que tu no entiendes… –Me dijiste entres dientes– Los idiotas esos no querían ser solo tus amigos, ¡no te querían, era a tu cuerpo! Ahora que te hacías notar se empezaron a fijar más en ti… Amu… Aquella vez en el festival estaba enojado, no entendía porque me sentía así. Verte rodeada de chavos… Sonriéndoles a todos… Me enoje tanto que fui a dar atrás de este almacén y viniste… No sabía que decía, estaba cegado, Amu, pero cuando me pegaste… Fue todo tan claro…

– Ikuto… –Estaba a punto de llorar. ¿Podía ser? Es que acaso tu… ¿estabas a punto de…?

– Lo lamento, Amu. Te hice sufrir y yo… –Ya no pudiste continuar, Rima y Nagihiko abrieron la puerta de repente. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y yo estaba roja como un tomate. Tú, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, no tenías expresión… ¡¿Cómo no podía tener una expresión facial después de que nos hayan cachado en la posición que estamos?

– Em… Bueno… Creo que nos vamos… –Dijo Rima con los ojos en blanco.

– Si… Rima-chan tiene razón… Cosas que hacer, personas que ver… en fin… adiós…

Y así Rima y Nagihiko se fueron rápidamente del almacén. Yo me quede viendo la puerta, igual que tú, hasta que me volví a percatar en nuestra posición…

– Em… ¿me podrías bajar?

– No –Dijiste frunciendo el ceño y yo fruncí más el ceño.

– ¡¿Por qué no?

– Por esto –Me volviste a besar, pero ahora era uno tierno y dulce y susurraste «Te Amo…» sobre mis labios y ambos sonreímos y nos abrazamos.

Esas eran las palabras que quería escuchar desde hace ya casi tres años… Un _"Te Amo"_… Era lo que necesitaba para saber que, no soy invisible ante tus ojos después de todo.

.

.

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y quiero que me den opiniones owo.**

**Trate de hacer el Shot lo más real posible… pero creo que al final me salió muy fluff, bueno. Den opiniones sobre el Lime ya que es mi primer Lime, ¡onegai!**

**Y bueno, como soy muy floja para escribir otra vez lo que había pensado, solo hare Copy&Paste.**

**"Y pues he estado pensándolo […]** **Haré una historia de mi One-Shot. Sere una sadista y haré a Amu sufrir y también a Ikuto xDD ****  
****Traducción:**La relación entre ellos será más explícita en la historia. Sus sentimientos serán, igual, más explícitos.**  
****Habrán mas parejas entre ellas estarán pues el Rimahiko, El Kaiya y el Kuutau ^^  
Se demostraran más las cosas que paso en ese año y bueno... Tal vez sea de unos... am... quince capítulos ^^ Pero obvio, publicare el Fic después de que acabe con mi otro Fic, "¿Porque me Enamore de ti?". Ya casi acaba... Okay, no xDD. Faltan como 10 Caps ._.  
Pero bueno :k  
¡Muchas gracias por leer el Shot! ;D"**

**xDD Soy toda una floja, bueno, les diré, Mi cuenta en Sekaii es la de Amu-Chii_Ikuto y la de ShugoChara-Nari es la de Utau-Ad -Soy Ad, Mary y yo hicimos el foro junto con Mitsuru 8D-.**

**Recuerden:**

**¡SI LOS ENCUENTRAN EN OTRAS PÁGINAS, ES PLAGIO!**

**Así que avísenme ;D**

**Nos leemos,**

**Akira-Chan**


End file.
